unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Raptor (vehicle)
The Raptor is a vehicle found in Unreal Tournament 2004 and Unreal Tournament 3. __TOC__ Overview Due to its fast speed, the Raptor is good for getting places quickly. It is easy to take out Manta and Vipers with the Raptor's rockets. The Raptor rockets also lock on to other Raptors, Fury's and Cicadas. They also are quick to kill Goliaths, by hovering over the Goliath and firing away due to its rapid fire of plasma. Unreal Tournament 2004 The primary fire mode of the Raptor fires team-colored plasma shots with splash damage and is useful against both infantry and vehicles. The secondary fire mode fires a rocket which automatically follows Raptors, Mantas and Cicadas. However, the turn radius of the missile is quite low, therefore it misses very often, leading into long lasting fights between Raptors. Leading the target is helpful in this scenario. Unreal Tournament 3 The primary fire mode fires team-colored plasma shots with splash radius at fire rate of 5 shots per game second. Damage scales depending on time the projectile was in flight. The secondary fire mode launches a rocket that homes in on other flying or hovering vehicles. The rocket is relatively fast, deals 300 damage against vehicles and 200 against players, but turns very slowly and, unlike AVRiL, doesn't predict movements. The fire rate is one rocket per 1.2 seconds. Tips and tricks * The Raptor only has 300 health, thus it is very susceptible to damage from AVRiLs and other Raptors. UT2004 * Using it: ** The primary fire is particularly useful against Goliaths, since a Goliath cannot cover the area above it with its weapons. You can stay hovering on top of the Goliath and chip its health away with plasma blasts without fearing retaliation (until the Goliath driver decides to bail out of the vehicle and fire his own AVRiL at you). Other ground vehicles can be disposed of in similar ways - a Scorpion is no problem as long as you fly far enough to dodge its sticky plasma lines, and the Hellbender isn't a threat either if you can avoid skymine combos (beware of its rear turret, though). ** Against a Leviathan, the Raptor can be useful if you stay circling above it (to avoid being hit by rockets) as you keep hitting the Leviathan with your primary fire. It takes quite a while to kill a full health Leviathan in this way, but can be done. A Leviathan with passengers manning its turrets is far more difficult to take down, however. ** A low health Raptor (20 or below) can be ditched into an enemy for high amounts of damage from the resulting explosion. ** Swooping low to run over an enemy, or strongly push vehicles as heavy as a Hellbender around. Useful when nearby a canyon or ditch, as the vehicle can be pushed in. ** Dodging the Longbow AVRiL-Charging towards the missile, and strafing in one direction while facing it. Missles will, as a result, lose the lock-on and fly in a straight line. ** When a low-health Raptor is almost dead and targeted by a strong weapon or Longbow ARViL, exiting the vehicle before impact can (possibly) save your life. Should you die from fall damage, it counts as a suicide. * Against it: ** The Shock Rifle performs extremely well against the Raptor. The primary fire of the Shock keeps on pushing the Raptor around, making it harder for the pilot to hit. Besides that, the Shock beam does quite a lot of damage. ** The Energy Turret works even better, since it has better damage, rate of fire and knockback effect, along with a zoom for better aiming. ** The Hellbender's rear turret is also very strong because it does massive damage (a fully charged shot usually kills the Raptor) and the Raptor hasn't got a real chance to dodge it except hiding behind an obstacle until the Hellbender is down. ** In order to destroy a Raptor with the AVRiL it is advisable not to fire the missile directly at the Raptor. This would give the pilot an immediate warning and - in most cases - enough time to break the lock by hiding behind an obstacle. A better tactic is to fire the missile only in the rough direction of the Raptor and lock it when it is close to the Raptor. That way the pilot has much less time to evade the missile. ** In Air-to-Air combat, shunting an enemy Raptor can temporarily throw off the aim of the Homing Missles. ** In Air-to-Air Combat, pushing an enemy Raptor downwards by descending while above it can lower it to Goliath ranges, and easily kill the enemy Raptor. ** Against low-flying Raptors, a Manta can easily outmaneuver the missiles by spinning around the Raptor. UT3 * Using it: ** The Raptor is extremely deadly in close encounters, as is able to kill pedestrian players well under one second, provided the pilot is able to catch them in the splash radius. ** Raptor is also one of the fastest way to destroy Goliaths, power nodes and power cores. ** Faster vehicles, like Manta or Viper, can sometimes escape the rocket, or trick it into crashing into ground, but it's still a very effective weapon against them. ** Cicada, being slow and unable to attack Raptor, stands no chance against it. Note that Raptor pilot should position himself above the Cicada, otherwise, its shock turret will easily deal quite a lot of damage. Cicada's rockets pose no threat to the Raptor, though. ** Rockets don't home in on other vehicles or players, but they still do quite considerable damage. Although plasma is much more effective at close range, rockets can be used to attack stationary or slow-moving targets from large distance. Most of the time, however, it would be more effective just to close in and attack with plasma instead. ** At any time, watch out for enemy AVRiL fire, especially when attacking heavier vehicles that need some time to destroy. The driver might decide to jump out and fire AVRiLs your way. In any case, never just hover in mid-air - this makes you an easy target for regular Rocket Launcher rockets, which don't give any lock warning, or even for a Goliath or SPMA. ** Also, watch where you're flying; SPMA camera shells are deadly for a Raptor crashing into them. ** Energy turret is also something to watch out. However, plasma can destroy turret in a matter of seconds if fired at close range, so it might be a viable tactic to ambush the turret. ** It is common for people to attempt a "pickup" with the Raptor. Basically, one player drives the Raptor, while another player grapples on. The pilot flies to the enemy flag, the other player grabs the flag, and grapples back on to the Raptor. This is dangerous because it takes one Stinger is needed to kill the grappler, or an ARViL to take out the Raptor, forcing the grappler to fall to (possible) doom. * Against it: ** When duelling with other Raptors, the deciding factor of the winning is who makes a mistake first. Two Raptors can circle around each other indefinitely, firing rockets that never hit. In certain situations, the solution would be to leave the Raptor and attack opponent's Raptor with AVRiL. However, ambushing a stationary or slow-moving Raptor will likely bring you a free kill. ** Although it's rare to have Fury and Raptor on one map, Fury, with its ability to quickly jump, it clearly at advantage here. ** Goliath and SPMA can take down a Raptor with a single hit, the Goliath even gets an "Eagle Eye" reward for doing so and there's nothing more satisfying for SPMA drivers than picking off an enemy Raptor in mid-air. ** The best weapon against a Raptor is the AVRiL Longbow. Two hits definitely destroy a Raptor and at medium range there's often no escape from the rockets. As always, firing the AVRiL only roughly in the direction of the Raptor and locking on later will delay the warning the pilot gets and give him less time to hide behind obstacles. Also, the closer the AVRiL rocket gets, the less it tries to "plan ahead", which greatly reduces the chance of it crashing into some nearby wall. ** There is a glitch in vCTF-Suspense, if done correctly, the Raptor can fly into the spawners close to where the Manta spawns. Trivia Gallery raptor2007.jpg|UT3 Wallpaper ut3-ConceptArt-Raptor.jpg|UT3 Concept Art External links and references See also